The Lens of Truth: a BEN Drowned Prequel
by HalberdGenesis
Summary: This takes place before dayfour.wmv and contains characters from the ARG. If I get enough positive feedback, I may re-tell the creepypasta through BEN's eyes. My first fanfic, so enjoy! Also, any HONEST feedback would be greatly appreciated. Don't pull any punches.


_Author's Note: This takes place before the events of and features characters from the ARG. I you don't know about the ARG, check out the Jadusable Wiki. Possibly a one-shot, but if I get enough positive feedback, I may write re-tell the events of the creepypasta through BEN's eyes. Anyway, please leave a review, I read those and enjoy your feedback._

I was angry. Alone and confused and angry. I heard her whisper. I found them. They led me home.

It was getting late. 10:45 already, and Ben and Mr.D were still the only ones there. Mr.D refused to talk, and Ben needed someone to calm his nerves. He was going to Ascend tonight. This was what he'd been waiting for for over a year now. He heard the iron gate squeak as it opened, and he turned his head. Spencer, Matt, and Chris had arrived. Spencer's mask was made of iron, with three slits cut into the mouth, resembling a crude skull. Matt was wearing a plastic mask that only covered half of his face, in the shape of a crescent moon. Chris had a tribal-looking mask made of wood, with an expression of pure anger. Ben himself was wearing a US army gas mask with one lens shattered and the Lens of Truth painted around the other one, and all of them were wearing hoodies except for Spencer, who had come in a black overcoat. They all gathered in a semicircle around the lake, turning to face the moon. They recited the creed of the Moon Children, the light of the full moon shining down on their faces. By the end, Ben was trembling noticeably.

Spencer turned to him and said,"Ben, relax. There's nothing to worry about. We'll be performing the ritual, all you have to do is… well, sink." Ben nodded. He owed nothing to this world. Luna was calling. He was coming home. Coming home. Coming home. And he remembered.

5 years ago.

Ben was sitting on the curb, a blank expression on his face. Waiting for the car to drive by that would free him. He could see his breath condensing in the frigid air. The grass around him was brown and stiff, and he could hear the faint hum of electricity from the streetlight bathing the section of the street in dim orange light. It was a new moon, and it was January, dark and cold, just like him, he thought. He heard a rumble in the street, the distant sound of crunching gravel. He closed his eyes, stood up. The gravel was louder, slower. Too slow. He looked up. His mother, alone in her black SUV. He wanted to stare her down a moment, but he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, so he sat back down on the curb. He heard footsteps, and she sat down beside him. She started to say something, and he heard her voice waver before she had gotten a word out and she started again.

"I saw your note." Ben kept his head down. She shifted her weight and turned to look at him. "I know you want to get back at us, or make us feel like its our fault but…" She stopped. Ben could feel her eyes on him. "You didn't want to do it, did you," she said, in her way of accusing him with her questions. Ben's fist clenched. His mom saw this. "I'm sorry," she said. Ben looked up. There were tears in his mom's eyes. "I know we're hard on you, maybe harder than we should be, and I know you feel trapped and hated, but- look at me, Ben." He complied. "You don't have to impress us to earn our love. The only thing you have to do for me to love you is -"

"Come home at the end of the day," they said together.

Now.

For the first time in the short lifespan of the Moon Children, someone had refused to Ascend. Everyone was appalled, and Matt stepped forward to try to talk some sense into Ben. "Ben, you've said it yourself, you don't owe them anythi-" "I've had a moment of clarity," Ben interrupted, his voice calm and a bit accusatory. "What are you implying, that we're delusional or something?" asked Chris. Ben turned his head to glare at him, the moon reflecting off of his mask, and Chris saw in one eye the white glare of the moonlight, and in the other a look of anger and, indeed, clarity. He shied away. Matt, outraged at Ben's heresy, stomped toward Ben, who was standing on the plank extending out to the lake, and punched him in the stomach, hoping to bring him to his senses. Ben stumbled back a few steps, and stayed there for a moment, almost pondering Matt's actions. He reached into his pocket. "You shouldn't have done that, Matt."

A pistol, for self defense. Alex was in the Hospital, after all.

"You shouldn't have done that." Before Matt could react, he was staring down the barrel of Ben's 9 mil, frozen. "You want freedom?", Ben asked, voice steady and controlled. Matt saw his eye flick to the right, his pupil dilate slightly. Ben slowly shifted his aim and centered it on The Father, Mr. D, standing in the shadows with a barely visible grin on his face. Ben pulled the hammer back, watching for the slightest reaction. With his free hand, he lifted Matt's mask from his face. "Walk away." Ben squeezed the trigger. As he did so, he felt an impact from his left. Matt had tackled him off of the pier.

Ben felt the bullet leap out of the gun and saw, just before he hit the water, Mr. D, with a smug grin as the bullet embedded itself in the wall just left of his head. He had closed his eyes, and felt the moon's glow dissipate as the water rushed through the broken lens and filled his lungs. He no longer had the need to breathe. The water would provide plenty of provide plenty of you shouldn'thavetruthlenstruthwhylenseyestruthsmiling theytookthefatherlinklinkbenlinkbenlinkwholinkbenl inklinkbenmeethimdawnofanewcomehomeattheenddaymake himfeelwelcome Dawn of a New Day lllllllll...

User: I bet you're one of those IT kids who thinks he's tough shit, huh? Ever heard of "invasion of privacy"?

Cleverbot: Oh?

User: Yeah, "oh". I don't have time to deal with your shit right now. Get the fuck off my computer.

Cleverbot: Shall I wait till you play the game then?

User: …what?


End file.
